Max and his Mighty Mask
by Menydragon5
Summary: Max doesn't have a easy life. Only one friend, three bullies that make his life hell, a landlady that hates him, two girls he has a crush on and a mother he barely knows that is absolutely gorgeous. But when he finds a old mask that gives him unbelievable powers, let's just say, the people that piss him off are going to pay.


**Max gets Masked. Part 1**

**Hey**** everybody! I couldn't help it. I had to do another Mask crossover story. Though it's more of just having a very few Mighty Max characters (4) put into the Mask world. Max is going to be replacing Stanley in this one. Now here are a few things about this story. Also, this was supposed to be posted earlier, but I wanted to post this on my birthday so I can celebrate with all of you.**

**1\. This is a AU (Alternate Universe) story. So the characters will be OOC. (Out of Character)**

**2\. This is rated M for good reasons. There will be blood, gore, lemons and more.**

**3\. This is a Max harem story. Who's in it will be at the end after the challenges.**

**4\. This story will take place in the Mask movies and the animated TV series.**

**5\. There will be very dark moments throughout this story. So you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mask or Mighty Max.**

**Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Implied shorta, Implied Yaoi. (Boy/Boy)**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

_"Singing."_

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

**Locations and Time of day.**

**Edge City Middle School. Three o'clock in the afternoon.**

As soon as it goes three o'clock, kids come rushing out of their classrooms. Some head right out the doors to their waiting parents, or get on the bus that's waiting there. Some are happily talking to one another as they leave.

But one thirteen year old boy isn't so happy as he walks out of his classroom. He walks up to his locker and opens it with a sigh. "uhh." (One more day down. I wonder when I'll get use to this being my life now?) He than pulls out a few books from the locker.

The boy stands four feet, nine inches tall with peach skin, blonde hair that goes down to the top of his back, he also has a big bang over his forehead that curves downward, blue eyes and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. He is wearing a red cap with a yellow M on it, a white T-shirt with a large red M on it, blue jeans and white high top sneakers with blue tips and souls.

"Your not leaving, are you Maxine?"

The boy frowns and rolls his eyes at hearing the male voice. He turns around and sees three boys right behind him. The only thing in common they have is peach skin.

The one to his right was two inches taller than him. He has black hair, brown eyes, wearing a purple T-shirt, black pants and brown shoes.

The one to his left was two inches taller than him as well. He has brown hair, gray eyes, wearing a black T-shirt with a burning skull on it, blue jeans and black sneakers.

The one right in front of him, the one who spoke. He is three inches taller than him. He has red hair, green eyes, a few freckles on his face, wearing a white T-shirt, red pants and white and red sneakers.

The blonde haired boy glares at the other three boys that are smirking at him. "Look, I don't want to deal with you three. So do me a favor and fuck off." The next thing he knew was that he is pulled into the boys bathroom. He is than pushed into the wall opposite of the door.

The boy with red hair, the one who grabbed the blonde and slammed him into the wall, glares at the blonde and crosses his arms over his chest. "That is no way to talk to us Maxine."

The blonde haired boy's hands tighten into fists as he glares back. "Stop calling me that! What the hell is you three assholes problem!?" He is than slammed into the wall behind him again. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth in pain as the back of his head hits the wall. He than hears the voices of the other two boys.

"Wow. Such bad language from you, little Maxy."

"Yeah. Maybe we should wash your mouth out with soap. Right in the toilet. ha ha ha ha ha ha."

The boy with red hair is griping the front of the blonde's T-shirt tightly. He smirks at what he did to the blonde, seeing the pain he inflicted. He than leans forward and whispers into the blonde's right ear. "Now you listen to me you girl shaped little slut. If you keep talking to us like that, than I'll put you on your knees and you will suck our dicks." He leans back and gives him a fake smile. "Than these girly lips of yours can be finally put to use."

"There you are Max. I've been looking everywhere for you."

The four boys look over at the door to where the feminine voice came from. Standing there is a thirteen year old girl with her hands on her hips.

She stands four feet, nine inches tall with peach skin, short black hair with big bangs over her forehead, blue eyes and thin lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, mid B-cup breasts, slim waistline, slim hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a red hair band, a white short sleeve shirt, a red vest with a deep v neck over it, it has three black buttons as well as hugs her waist, blue pants and white shoes.

The girl pushes her way through the middle of the two other boys and walks up to Max. She lightly grabs his left arm and pulls him towards the door. "Come on Max, your mom is waiting outside. And she asked me to find you."

To two other boys get in the way before Max and the girl could leave. They both have smirks on their faces and have crossed their arms over their chest.

Max and the girl glare at the two boys and he takes another step forward. "Look you two idiots. Ms... My mom is waiting for us. So get the hell out of our way."

The red haired boy smirks as he looks towards Max. "So, that super hot yummy mommy of yours is outside. The woman who's fault it is your so girl shaped Maxine."

Max's hands tighten into fists again and he looks down, letting his hair shadow his eyes.

The girl looks over her right shoulder at the boy with red hair in pure disgust. "Look, she is waiting for us outside. Do you want her to come looking? Maybe with a few teachers and the principal?"

The red haired boy looks at the girl with a frown for a few seconds. He than looks away from her and crosses his arms over his chest. "Let the slut and her girlfriend go. We'll finish this on Monday."

The two other boys move out of the way with the smirks still on their faces.

Max keeps his head down as he steps up to the door. He pushes it open and holds it open for the girl.

The girl gives all three boys one last glare and than walks out of the bathroom.

Max was halfway out the door when he hears the red haired boy talking to him. Making him stop in mid step.

"You know your little girlfriend can't save you all the time Maxine."

The red haired boy steps in between his friends. He smirks as he looks towards Max. "Especially with her just walking into the guys' bathroom. Maybe we should punish her like we are going to do to you. After we screw your yummy mommy's brains out of course."

The two other boys start to laugh at what their leader said.

Max than lefts his head back up and gives all three of them a deadly glare.

This only makes the red haired boy's smirk widen. "You're only making it worst for yourself girl shaped."

Max was about to run right at the three boys, when a hand grabbing his left arm stops him. His eyes soften as he looks at the girl stopping him.

The girl gives Max a understanding look, but shakes her head no.

Max and the girl gives the three boys one last glare. He walks out the door and let's it swing closed.

The black haired boy leans his back against the row of sinks. "Damn it. I wanted to dunk Maxy's head iin a toilet again."

The brown haired boy growls as he stumps his right foot. "grrr. That stupid little bitch. Who does Bea think she is?" He than punches his left palm. "I was going to give little Maxy pad a few good punches."

The red haired boy looks at his two friends with a smile. "Hey, don't worry you two. Come Monday, we'll teach little Maxine and her girlfriend a lesson." His smile than grows. "The real thing I want to know is, are you two ready to fuck your first girl?"

The other two boys look at the red haired boy in shock and they start lightly blushing.

The black haired boy takes a step forward. "Are you serious Victor? How?"

The brown haired boy's shocked look changes into a very excited smile. "Did you get your uncle to give us some women from his club?" He than fist pumps with his right fist. "Yes. This is going to be better than that porno we watched."

Victor puts his hands up and shakes his head. "No, no, no. That's not what I meant." He than puts his hands down and smiles. "Besides, my uncle is going to let us go to his club for my fourteenth birthday." His smile than becomes a smirk. "I'm talking about Bea."

Both boys faces fill with shock again and they look at each other, before looking back at Victor.

Victor sticks his hand up with his index finger pointing up. "Here is what's going to happen on Monday." He than points to the black haired boy with his right index finger. "Tom, you are going to get Bea to follow you down stairs to the basement. Tell her that we will promise to leave little Maxine alone if she does what we say. Peter and I will take Maxine into the computer room, which wouldn't have anyone else in there for hours. We're going to make Maxine the girl she really is."

Tom and Peter look at each other again before once again looking back at Victor.

Victor than crosses his arms over his chest. "I'll get my sister's old cheerleading clothes and makeup. We'll make little Maxine dress like the girl she is. Than, to help us get ready to screw the hell out of Bea. Little Maxine will have some fun first by sucking us off, before we push her out of the computer room for everyone else to see. Than we go down stairs and fuck Bea ever way we can."

Tom and Peter once again look at each other for a few seconds. Than big smiles from on their faces and they high five each other with their right hands. The bathroom is than filled with their laughter.

Victor looks up at the ceiling as a dark smile forms on his face. (Finally, I'm going to put you in your place girl shaped. I'm going to face fuck you as hard as I can. And who knows, if you look good enough in a mini skirt and panties, maybe I'll been you over a table and truly make you a girl.)

**Outside of the school.**

Max and Bea are standing at the top of the steps as a few other kids walk past them.

Max's whole body is shaking in rage, his hands are tightened into fists and he is gritting his teeth. "I swear Bea. One day am going to... I'm just gonna..."

Bea gives Max a sympathetic look, puts her left hand on his right shoulder and gives it a light squeeze. "Calm down Max, we don't have to see those three idiots for two days."

Max closes his eyes, takes in a calming breath and than slowly let's it out. He opens his eyes and looks at Bea with a small smile. "Thanks Bea. Where would I be without you?"

Bea gives Max a smirk and crosses her arms over her chest. "Probably neck deep in trouble." She than playfully bumps his right hip with her left one. "But that's why you have me." Her smirk changes into a smile. "And I'll always have your back."

Max's smile gets a little bit bigger and the two of them walk down the steps. "Man I'm happy I met you Bea. Your the best... best friend anyone could ask for." Neither one noticed that the others smile lessened a bit hearing best friend.

When they got on the sidewalk, Bea puts on a convincing smile as Max turns to look at her. "Y... yeah. Right. Best friends. J... just best friends." (Just tell him how you feel already! Yeah it's only been two months that we've known each other, but he might like me like I like him.)

Max blushes, rubs the back of his head with his right hand and looks away with Bea. "um... Bea?"

Bea raises her right eyebrow as she looks at Max in curiosity. "Yeah Max?"

Max puts his hand down and looks back at Bea. (Come on! I can do this! Just ask her.) "I just wanted to know... Since it is the weekend. Do you want to..?" His blush darkens as he lightly grabs her left hand with his right. Making her blush as well. "Do you want to stay over..?"

"beep"

"beep"

"beep"

The sound of a car horn behind Max cuts him off and the two look in the direction it came from. Parked by the corner at the end of the sidewalk, is a dark green car. Inside of the car is a man, who is glaring at Max. For what can be seen of the man, he has a fit upper body, fit muscled arms, short black hair, blue eyes, thin lips and wearing a red short sleeve shirt.

The man's glare becomes a frown when he looks over at Bea. "Come on Bea!"

Bea gives the man a small smile and answers him back. "I'm coming daddy!" She looks back at Max with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Max, but I got to go. I'll see you on Monday." She than walks past him, putting her right hand on his shoulder, gives it a light squeeze and let's go while heading towards the car.

Max turns around to watch Bea go and to call out to her. "Thanks again Bea! And yeah, I'll see Monday!"

Bea stops at the car door, turns to look back at Max and gives him a smile while waving to him with her right hand. "Bye Max!" She than opens the car door, with her dad sitting up straight from leaning towards the passenger's side widow.

The man than starts the car and looks at Bea with a frown. "Bea, what have I told you?" He than turns around the corner and drives down the street with the sidewalk that Max is standing on. As he drives past Max, He says loud enough for the male teen to hear him. "I don't care. stay away from that boy."

Max frowns as he watches the car drive away and is soon out of sight. (What the hell was I thinking? Her dad hates my guts. If he found out she was staying at my apartment. He'd have broke my door down and dragged her back home.) His frown becomes a sad smile. (Well, at least I didn't have to her her say no, right?) He closes his eyes and let's out a sad sigh. "uhh." He takes a step to his right and than bumps into someone. This causes the person to drop the books them were holding.

"thup"

"thup"

"thup"

Max quickly kneels down to pick up the books. "Sorry about that."

"No that was my fault, I'm sorry Max."

Max had picked up the last book when he recognizes the feminine voice. He looks up at the owner of the voice with a blush on his cheeks. "Hi Jiffy."

Jiffy is a thirteen year old girl that stands four feet, ten inches tall with peach skin, long blonde hair that stops at her mid back, it is also parted over the right side of her forehead, pale blue eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a pale pink long sleeved shirt, it's tucked into her brown skirt that stops at mid thigh, a black belt around her waist and pale pink boots that stops at mid calf.

Max stands back up and gives Jiffy a smile as he hands the books back to her. "Here you go Jiffy."

Jiffy gives Max a smile back as she takes the books. "Thank you Max." She was about to say something when two feminine voices interrupt her.

"Hey! Leave Jiffy alone Max!"

"Yeah, get lost loser!"

Max and Jiffy look in the direction of the two voices and see two girls walking down the steps towards them. The two girls are the same age as them, have peach skin, have body shapes similar to Bea's and stand just as tall. But one has short red hair with bangs framing her face, dark blue eyes, wearing a white T-shirt, tight black pants and white sneakers. The other one has brown hair tied into a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, a green jacket that's unzipped over it, a pink skirt that stops at mid thigh, white knee high socks and green and white sneakers.

Jiffy sakes her head as she turns towards the two girls. "No, Max didn't do anything. I was the one who bumped into him."

The girl with red hair walks up to Max and looks into his eyes with a glare. "I bet you made it look like that." She than puts her hands on her hips. "You probably used it so you can feel Jiffy up."

Max blushes darkly as he glares back at the redhead. "No I don't! I wouldn't do something like that so I can feel up a girl!"

The girl with the ponytail puts her hands on her hips and gives Max a deadpan look. "Says the boy who is always around that creep Victor and his friends."

Max's blush is completely gone as he glares at the girl with the ponytail. "I don't hang around them by choice! Those assholes won't leave me alone!"

The redhead gives Max a deadpan look of her own. "Right, so you getting detention at least twice a week is not because you're a troublemaker. Just like those three."

Max looks down at the sidewalk, away from the three girls as his hands tighten into fists. "Most of those times it's not my fault."

Both the redhead and the girl with a ponytail roll their eyes and start to walk away in the other direction from Max.

"Come on Jiffy. Let's just leave this troublemaker alone."

"Yeah, before he tries to feel us up to."

Jiffy turns her head to look at the two girls with a slight frown. "But he didn't do..." She cuts herself off and sighs seeing that they're not listening to her. "uhh." She looks back at Max apologetically. "I'm sorry about all that Max. I'll try to make them see that this is all a misunderstanding. See you on Monday, Max." She than jogs up to her waiting friends.

Max watches the three girls leave with a sad look. (That's my luck in a nutshell. Three assholes that won't leave me alone, teachers that hate me for some reason, people thinking I am a troublemaker because of said teachers and assholes. And then having the two hottest girls in school with one being nice to me, while the other is my best friend. And that's just the tip of the iceberg.L) He than sees a red car driving towards him. He let's out a sigh as he blushes again. "uhh." (And here comes another part of it.)

The car comes to a stop right next to him and the passenger's side door opens. A woman is behind the wheel and is looking at Max with a smile. "Hey sport. Did you have a good day today?"

The woman stands five feet, four inches tall with peach skin, short blonde hair with a big bang over her forehead that curves downward, blue eyes and full lips with pink lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, mid C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a blue shirt, brown pants and white sneakers.

Max looks away from the woman as his blush darkens. "No not really Ms... Mom." He than gets into the car and closes the door.

The woman looks at Max sadly while she starts the car. She than looks ahead as she drives down the street. "I'm sorry that you didn't have a good day Max."

Max looks at the woman with a blush still on his face. "It's ok. It's not your fault... mom."

The woman's eyes widen for a second when she gets an idea. She than smiles and looks at Max out of the corner of her right eye. "Hey, how about we go to the game store and buy you a new one?"

Max looks away from the woman and out of the window. "No, that's ok. I just want to go back h... to the apartment."

The woman's smile changes back into a sad look. "Ok sport." (I guess he still needs some more time to get use to all of this. And that damn school isn't helping him at all. What am I going to do?) The rest of the drive is silent as they head towards their apartment building.

**Inside of Peenman Apartments. Three, forty two in the afternoon.**

Both Max and the woman are now walking up the last flight of stairs to the top floor. They soon come to the top and head towards their door. However, just before the woman can unlock it, a sound of a door opening behind them and than a unpleasant feminine voice calls out.

"Tress! I need to have a word with you!"

Max's hands tighten into fists and he grits his teeth. (No, not this bitch today to.) He hears the woman sigh and both turn around to look at the woman who called out.

The fifty year old woman stands five feet, two inches tall with peach skin, short pale brown hair, brown eyes and thin lips. She has a skinny body shape with skinny arms, small hands, slim fingers, mid B-cup breasts, slim waistline, narrow hips, slim butt, skinny legs and small feet.

Tress gives the older woman a fake smile. "Good afternoon Ms. Peenman. What seems to be the problem today?"

Ms. Peenman walks right up to Tress and glares into her eyes. "What's the problem!?" She than raises her right hand and points her index finger right in front of Max's face. Making him flinch a little. "Your boy was up all night playing those damn video games!"

Max looks up at Ms. Peenman with a glare. "No I was not!"

Ms. Peenman turns her glare to Max. "Don't speak to me like that Child! Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders!?"

Tress puts her left hand on Max's right shoulder, lightly pulls him back and steps in front of him. She is still giving Ms. Peenman a fake smile. "Ms. Peenman, I can promise you that Max was not up all night playing video games."

Ms. Peenman returns her glare back to Tress. "And I promise you that if I get one more complaint, or I hear your child playing those video games some hour in the morning again! I'll have the cops throw you both out of my building!" She turns around and walks back to the open door she walked out of. She stops before going into her apartment and looks back at Tress with her glare. "And don't forget that your rent is due at the end of the week!" She than steps into her apartment and slams her door closed behind herself.

"Bam"

Tress glares at Ms. Peenman's door as her hands tighten into fists at her sides. (Just one more month and than we can get out of here.) She looks down at Max and sees the intense glare he is focusing on the older woman's door. She puts her hand back on to his shoulder and lightly squeezes, making him look up into the smile she is giving him. "Don't worry, we won't have to deal with her soon. Come on let's get inside." She than gets him to turn around and the two walk towards their apartment door. She pulls out the keys from her right pants' pocket and unlocks the door. She opens it, let's him walk in first and than steps in while closing the door behind herself.

Max still has a frown on his face as he walks down the hallway to his room. "I'm just going to go to my room. Call me when dinner is ready please Ms. Tre... mom." He tilts his head downwards to try to hide the embarrassed blush on his face. He quickly rushes to the door of his room, but a hand on his right shoulder stops him.

Tress gives Max a sad look. "Max, I know you must have had a bad day, and with that... woman just now probably didn't help." Her sad look than becomes a very slight frown. "But it's been almost four months." She than lightly turns him around. "Now I'm not saying this to make you feel bad. I never wanted what happened, but we are together now and I know it's hard..."

Max snaps his head up to look sadly into Tress' eyes. "Hard? Life can downright suck. I don't want to sound like some ungrateful idiotic brat. I do have some good things in my life. Jiffy is one of the few people actually nice to me at school, Bea is the best friend anyone could ask for, and I get to live with someone like you. But than most of the teachers and other kids don't like me, I have three assholes to deal with almost every day, that bitch accuses me of something every time she sees me." He than let's out a sad sigh as he looks down. "uhh. And I know that it wasn't your fault. That dad did very thing he could to keep me away from you. That you did everything you could to be apart of my life. That dad's... girlfriend, threw away every letter you wrote me." His sad look becomes a frown and his hands tighten into fists. "But she was more than happy to throw me out to you after dad died. I know that you are my mom, but..." He than looks back up at her sadly. "But that is not who you feel like to me. You're like some absolutely beau..." He quickly stops himself and a small blush forms on his cheeks. "Like a really nice woman I get to live with."

Tress as another sad look on her face as she looks down at Max. "Max I..."

Max turns around and opens the door to his room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. I appreciate everything you do for me. I'm just going to be in my room for awhile." He walks into his room and closes the door behind himself.

Tress doesn't know what to say as she looks at Max's door. She let's out a sad sigh, turns around and steps up to the door on the opposite wall. "uhh." (What should I do now?) She opens the door and walks into the room.

**Inside of Max's room. Four, nine in the afternoon.**

Max is watching TV while laying down on his bed with his shoes off. He has a small smile on his face as he is watching a carton. A curvy cartoon woman with short red hair, blue eyes and wearing a red dress is running away from a human like cartoon male wolf wearing a black suit. Soon the wolf has the redhead cornered with her back against a wall. She looks on fearfully as the wolf smirks and slowly walks up to her. But suddenly, something hits the wolf on the back of his head and knocks him out. The wolf falls flat on his face, showing that a young cartoon man was standing behind him. He has short blonde hair, blue eyes and is wearing a police officer's uniform. The woman runs up to the man, walking right over the wolf and kisses the man as the cartoon ends.

Max points the remote in his right hand at the TV and turns it off. He sits up and looks out of his window. (Man I wish I was a cartoon character. I wouldn't take anymore bullshit from anyone.) A small smirk than forms on his face. (Plus I'd get the hot girl in the end.) He let's out a sigh as he gets up off his bed. "uhh." (But enough of my weird fantasy. I need to apologize to Tress. I wish I can see her as my mom, but God! Why does she have to be so hot!) His shoulders slump as he let's out another sigh. "uhh." (Maybe if I get some fresh air, I'll know what to say.) He puts on his shoes, writes a note for her, puts his phone in his right pants pocket, opens his window and goes down the fire escape.

**Edge City Park. Five in the afternoon.**

Max is now watching the clouds drift by, leaning his back against a tree and his hands behind his back. (Ok, I think I had enough fresh air. I better get going before Tress starts to worry about me.) He pushes himself off of the tree, arches his back and stretches his arms back. He than takes a couple steps forwards, but he trips over something and falls face first on to the ground.

"thud"

Max let's out a gown as he lays on the ground. "ugghh. I hate today." He puts his hands on the ground and pushes himself up. (What the hell did I trip over? A tree branch or something?) He looks over his right shoulder and his right eyebrow raises at what he sees. "What the...?" He turns over, gets up on his knees, reaches out with both hands and picks it up with both hands. "A mask?"

The mask looks like it's made out of light green wood with two eyeholes, a hole for the mouth and a strip of metal going down from the top, between the eyes and stopping where the nose would be. The metal strip also has five metal bolts in it.

Max stands up while looking at the mask in his hands. He frowns in confusion as he turns it over. (This is a strange mask. How's someone supposed to keep it on? There's no string or anything.) He than quickly turns his head to the right when he hears Tress' voice call out to him. He doesn't see the faint green flash coming from the mask.

"Max! Oh thank God! There you are!"

Tress runs up to Max, puts her hands on his shoulders and looks into his eyes worryingly. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I found your note? I know you had a bad day, but did you forget what happened to that other boy?"

Max looks down on the ground sadly and his shoulders slump. "I'm sorry. I just felt like I needed some air. I didn't mean to worry you."

Tress' worried look changes into a sad one as she looks down at Max. She let's out a sigh, lightly holds his chin with her right index finger and thumb and lifts his head up to look at the small smile she is giving him. "I'm just happy that you are ok." After getting a smile back, she let's go of his chin. "Now come on, let's go..." She cuts herself off when she sees the mask in his hands. "Where did you get that mask from Max?"

Max's eyes widen in remembrance and he looks down at the mask in his hands. He than looks back up to Tress and raises the mask up to her. "I found it lying on the ground just a few seconds ago. I think it looks kind of old, but what do you think?"

Tress takes it with both hands and looks at the front of it. (Max is definitely right about it being old. It's more than likely older than it looks.) She than turns it around in her hands. (But it's so well preserved. How the hell did it end up in the middle of the park? I'll take it to the museum on Monday and take a better look at it with my equipment. For right now, let's just get back to the apartment.) She than hands it back to him. "Here Max, hold on to it for now." After he takes it back, she puts her right arm around his shoulders. "Come on, let's go." The two of them than walk out of the park.

**Ten o'clock at night. Max's room.**

Max is lying down on his bed watching more cartoons. He let's out a sigh with his hands behind his head and looks up at the ceiling. "uhh." (I really wish I was like a cartoon. It would make life so much better. I would give anything for that to happen.) A green glow than fills his room, making him look around in confusion. "The hell?" He sits up and sees the glow coming from the mask that's resting on his dresser. He turns off his TV, gets out of bed and walks up to it. "How is it doing that?" He picks it up and turns it over. He can't help but to just look at the green glow coming from it. He doesn't notice that he is slowly bringing it closer to his face until he is wearing it. It than tightly sticks itself to his face, making him snap out of it. "What the hell!?" He than grabs the sides are tries to pull it off. "It won't come off!? Tres... mmmm!" He is cut off as the mouth seals itself closed.

The mask than starts to slowly stretch itself over the sides of his face, over his hair, over his ears and fusing together over the back of his head.

Max's eyes widen in pain, he bends slightly forward and holds the sides of his head with both hands. (It... hurts so much!)

The mask than starts to change from wood to light green rubber. Before changing again to some kind of very smooth light green skin.

Max's body than springs straight up stiffly, his arms at his sides and his hands tighten into fist. He closes his eyes tightly as his hair starts to regrow. (I can't move my body! What the hell is going on!) His eyes open wide in surprise for a few seconds before his body starts to spin around clockwise. He quickly spins into a mini twister and moves right into the center of the room. "Mmmmmmmm!" As his quiet muffled screaming barely fills his room, the mini twister fills with color. Yellow on top, than green, than white with red in between, than blue and finally white white on the bottom. He stops screaming and continues to spin for a few more seconds before coming to a very sudden stop.

"sccrreeehhhh"

Max has his head down with his hair shadowing his face. He is breathing heavily and raises his hands up to look at them. He than closes and opens his fists. "That was crazy. And I feel... I'm feeling... I'm feeling..." Suddenly his left leg stretches out to right in front of his dresser and he quickly springs right over to it.

"bong"

Max looks up into the mirror on his dresser with a smirk. _"And I'm feeling good." _He looks mostly the same, but his hair and skin looks smooth and almost ink like. His whole face is light green in color, his lips are full and dark green and his teeth are perfectly white. (I feel like I can do anything! Did my insane dream come true?) He pinches his left cheek with his left index finger and thumb. He than pulls it, making it stretch out a lot farther than it should. _"Stars when you shine. You know how I feel." _He than spins around in a mini twister and comes to a quick sudden stop. He is now wearing a white button up shirt, a red suit jacket over it, red dress pants and green dress shoes. _"Scent on the pine. You know how I feel." _He than pulls a picture out of his pants right pocket with his right hand.

The picture is of Tress sitting on a a orange beach towel with her hands on the towel behind her. She is wearing a blue bikini top tied around he neck and back. It shows off a lot of her cleavage. Her bikini bottom are tied at her curvy hips. She is also winking at the camera with her left eye.

Max's eyes turn into hearts as he looks at the picture. _"Oh freedom is mine. And I know how I feel." _He walks up to his door, opens it and walks out of his door. _"It's a new dusk. It's a new night. It's a new life for me." _He than looks down the hallway to Tress' closed door. A smirk forms on his face as red cartoon hearts circle around his head. _"And I'm feeling good." _He walk up to the door and was just about to open it when.

"Knock"

"Knock"

"Knock"

"Didn't I warn you earlier!? Keep it up and the two of you will be out on the street!?"

Max looks back at the front door where Ms. Peenman's voice came from with a glare. But than he hears Tress' voice coming through her door. "Max! Can you answer the door please!?"

The cartoon hearts that were above Max's head had disappeared. But his eyes widen in realization and a cartoon lightbulb appears above his head and clicks on.

"click"

Max looks back at Tress' door with a smile as the lightbulb disappears. "I'll take care of it!" He than puts his right hand on her door. (Looks like romance has to wait for right now.) He than slowly turns his head towards the front door, red devil horns are now on his head, a dark smile on his face and his eyes are now black skulls. "Revenge is the first thing on the menu tonight."

**To be continued.**

**And a new story started! Sorry, but I had to do another Mask crossover story. And this version of the Mask is going to be OP from the beginning. Now I normally don't like characters to be OP in the beginning, but since this is a less serious story then most of my other ones. I'm going to go a bit more crazy with this one. Now depending on how things go my next update should be my last new story of the year. Or it will be the next chapter in my, Pink Lemons: 39 Clues version. Now let's get to the challenges.**

**1: Your Mighty Max Crossover Story.**

**It's your turn to crossover Mighty Max with anything you want. **

**Bonus points: 1. Max doesn't replace any other character, but he does become one of the main characters. (You can use other Mighty Max characters)**

**2\. You can give Max any power you want as long as it exists in the world you put him in. (You can use other Mighty Max characters)**

**3\. If your story has pairings, than the main pairing is Max/Female crossover character or Max/Harem. (Can be large)**

**2: Your Mighty Max and The Mask Crossover Story.**

**Now who do you want to give the Mask to? Max, Bea, Max's mom or anyone else?**

**Bonus points: 1. Your story can take place in the world of Mighty Max or The Mask. (The comics, movies or cartoon show)**

**2\. Your story can be very dark if you want it to be. (It also doesn't have to be dark at all)**

**3\. If your story has pairings, than the main one is Whoever you give the Mask to/Harem, (Can be large) /Femharem (Female Mask user only) (Can be large) or/Bi harem. (Female Mask user or Max only) (Can be large)**

**3: Mighty Overlord Max.**

**While on a mission, Max finds a old gauntlet and puts it on, just thinking it's something that looks cool. But it fills him with dark power and the desire to role over all. Now trying to balance his growing darkness and taking over one world at a time. He is going to make the greatest kingdom in history, or die trying. How dark with Max become? How many of his friends will help him take over everything? Will he succeed or fail? Will, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus points: 1. Max becomes darker as the story goes on. (He can be very gray by the end if you want to)**

**2\. Max can kill people that he hates, but doesn't kill people he cares about unless he absolutely has to. (And even than he would rather just take them prisoner)**

**3\. The main pairing is Max/Harem. (Can be massive)**

**4: Mighty Max/Ranma 1/2 Crossover.**

**Max, his mom, Bea and Jiffy fall into a unknown forest and are found by Genma and Ranma. (Before the start of Ranma) With no where to go (And Genma thinking that he might be able to use them) they stay with them and join in on the training. Eight months later and the group find themselves in Jusenkyo for their last bit of training. Ranma (A bit of a better person thanks to Max's mom) challenges Max and Bea to a match and they fight next to some pools of water. Max's mom and Jiffy (Who reluctantly agreed to train) where practicing themselves and not able to keep an eye on Genma. Genma not happy with his son teaching Max's mom and the two girls in the first place, decides to get back at him. He surprise attacks them. Ranma is able to jump out of the way, but Max has to push Bea out of the way and gets knocked into one of the springs. Ranma throws his father into a different spring for what he did and than jumps into the one Max fell into to help him. Max's mom was about to jump in after the two of them when they pull themselves out of the water, but the waters have changed them. They have been turned into girls! (And Genma is turned into a panda) If that wasn't crazy enough, soon Ranma will find himself engaged to five women, falling for the older blonde woman who helped him be a better person and Max having a few women after him as well. What crazy adventures will they get into? Will both Ranma and Max end up with more than one wife? Will they find a cure or be stuck changing back and forth from boy to girl? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus points: 1. Instead of hot and cold water for the curse. It works on a daily basis. One day a boy and the next day a girl.**

**2\. No character bashing.**

**3\. The main pairing is Ranma/Harem (Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Shampoo, Ukyo and Max's mom are in it) (Can have more) and Max/Harem. (Bea, Jiffy and Nodoka are in it) (Can have more)**

**5: Mighty Max and his Disney Adventures.**

**Max finds himself going from Disney worlds, (The movies) helping the heroes, trying to stop the bad guys and falling for the girl (Or girls) along the way. How many worlds will he go through before getting back home? How many women will have the same feelings for Max? What kind of surprise will be waiting for him when he gets back home? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus points: 1. Max doesn't replace anybody.**

**2\. Max can fall for the bad girls and they can fall for him. (You can have them wanting to make Max theirs as part of their goals)**

**3\. The pairing is Max/A or more female Disney characters a world, or Max/Harem of Disney women. (Can be large)**

**6: Mighty X and the Powerpuff Girls.**

**Max and his mom have moved to Townsville after her friend, Professor Utonium asked her to find a very rare ingredient for him. He invites them over for dinner and they go over early to help him out. He goes downstairs to his lab to add the rare ingredient to his experiment when something goes wrong. Max and his mom rush downstairs to help the professor, but only the Professor and Max's mom get out before an explosion takes place in the lab. Max somehow survives and five girls (The same age as him) have appeared in the lab with him. The six of them have superpowers and soon become Townsville's very own superheroes. What villains will they go up against? What powers will they each develop? And why does one of Max's powers work on girls and women he has a crush on? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus Points: 1. You can have other Mighty Max characters in your story.**

**2\. Each one has at least one power of their own.**

**3\. The main pairing is Max/Harem. (Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, Bunny, Bliss, Sara Bellum and his mom are in it) (Can have more)**

**7: Mighty Max the Pokemon Master.**

**Max is about to go to bed, being very excited that he gets to start his Pokemon journey in the morning. But he and his mom are attacked by a mysterious person and their house is destroyed. This forces his mom to become a trainer again and she goes with him. Now instead of just going on a journey to be the best, Max must fight against multiple groups after him and his mom, people that would be more than happy to have them killed and evil Pokemon that want them dead. Why are so many people after them? What is Max and his mom's secret? Will Max be able to for feel his dream? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions. Also, this can be a Pokemon, Pokegirl or Pokegirls and Pokeboys story. Whichever one you want.**

**Bonus Points: 1. You can have other Mighty Max characters in your story if you want.**

**2\. If you make it a Pokegirls or Pokegirls and Pokeboys story, than they have to be at least ninety percent human.**

**3\. The main pairing depends on the type of story. If it's a Pokemon story, than it's Max/Harem. (Humans only) (Can be large) If it's a Pokegirls story, than it's Max/Harem/Pokegirls harem. If it's a Pokegirls and Pokeboys story, than it's Max/Harem/Pokegirls harem/Pokeboys harem.**

**8: Mighty Max/Space Jam Crossover.**

**When aliens come to kidnap not just the Looney Tunes, but the Tiny Toons, Animaniacs and Histeria characters as well. The Toons get the aliens to give them a fighting chance to win their freedom. They challenge them to a bunch of sports, thinking that they can easily beat the aliens. Only to find out that the aliens have a lot of tricks up their sleeves and that they're going to need some help. When trying to get the human they think is their best chance, they accidentally end up pulling Max into their world. He turns into a cartoon version of himself and after hearing their story decides to help them. After showing off just how good he is at the sports that were agreed upon. The toons agree that he just might be good enough to help them. Will Max help the toons win their freedom? Will anyone else come from the human world to help out? Will Max even want to go home or stay in the toon world? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus Points: 1. You can have other Mighty Max characters in your story if you want. They have to turn into cartoon versions of themselves if they go to the Toon world.**

**2\. You have to at least have three different sports. But it ends with the basketball game.**

**3\. The main pairing is Max/Lola Bunny or Max/Harem. (Can be large)**

**9: Mighty Max/Who Framed Roger Rabbit/Cool World Crossover.**

**Max and his mom are toons living in Toontown that can't get any work. People keep telling them they are not funny enough to star in a cartoon. Plus she refuses to star in the type of cartoons she is asked to star in. One day while on the way home, they meet Eddie Valiant and Teddy Valiant while they're on a investigation. While Eddie is telling them about the dangerous toon that is hiding somewhere inside of the apartment building they live in. Max is the only one who sees the piano falling towards them. His mom is able to push Eddie out of the way, but Max was to slow to push Teddy out of the way and the piano falls on the three of them. Max and his mom are ok, Eddie's arm is broken and unfortunately Teddy dies. Max blames himself for Teddy's death and promises to help him find the toon who dropped the piano on them. A whole year goes by without them finding him, but Max and his mom end up staying with Eddie. A few years later and Eddie, Max and his mom find themselves hired to take pictures of Roger Rabbit's girlfriend Jessica cheating on him. But afterwards turns into a murder that Roger is framed for and their only suspect is Jessica's ex-girlfriend, Holli Would. Who is the real murderer? Is there more to this case? Will Jessica fall in love with someone else? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus Points: 1. Your story follows the Who Framed Roger Rabbit plot. **

**2\. You have to have at least one chapter for Jessica and Holli's backstory about when they were together.**

**3\. The main pairings are Eddie/Max's mom and Max/Jessica or Max/Harem. (Jessica, Dolores, Holli, Baby Herman's assistant, Lonette and Betty Boop are in it)**

**10: Mighty Max/Dragon Ball Crossover.**

**Max's mom and Gine are very low level Saiyans and are looked down upon from others of their race. Tired of being mocked and wanting to fight without being forced to kill. She tells Gine about her plan for them, along with her son, to leave with Gine's son to Earth to start a new life. Gine agrees, but leaves a note for Bardock and her oldest son Raditz. The two young women, with Max's mom holding her sleeping baby son, sneak into a Saiyan pod lunch room where Gine's baby son is already in his own one. While Gine is getting in the pod with her sleeping son, Max's mom programs another pod to follow Gine's. After the two pods are lunched into space a bright light can be seen behind them. A screen pops up and to the two young women's horror, they watch as their planet blows up. (Not knowing what causes it) Some time later and the four finally land on Earth. They land in a forest and soon meet a nice old man how takes them in. He helps give Max's mom and the two babies new names, Gine decides to keep hers. He also helps train them, the two young women are shocked that they have to team up to just tie with him in a fight. A few years later, in a horrible accident, the old man is killed by Gine's son Goku. This forces the two women to tell the boys what happened, what they really are and that this is why they aren't allowed to go out at night. A few more years later, Goku now thirteen meets a sixteen year old girl named Bulma and takes her to meet his family. After Bulma tells them about the Dragon Balls and them wanting to wish three people back to life. (Not knowing that they can't) The five than set out to find the rest of the Dragon Balls. What adventures await for them? How strong will Goku and Max become? Will they find out what really destroyed their home planet? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

**Bonus Points: 1. The Dragon Balls grant three wishes.**

**2\. Goku is smarter.**

**3\. The main pairings are Max's mom/Gine, Goku/Harem (Can be large) and Max/Harem. (Can be large)**

**Now for what most of you've been waiting for. Who is in Max's harem! Though from reading, you can guess three of them already.**

**Tress, Bea, Jiffy, Tina Carlyle, Peggy Brandt, Kathy, Evelyn, Davida Steelmine, Cookie BaBoom, Bombshell, Francis Forthwright, Matilda, Sylvia, Tonya Avery, Violet.**

**Well that's all for now, until next time. Bye!**


End file.
